Kingdom Roxas-Vanitas
by AbigoRaven
Summary: Secuela de Kingdom Roxas-Ventus. Roxas ha despertado del coma y esta decidido a aceptar la muerte de su hermano Ventus pero ¿ Qué pasa cuando nuevos personajes irrumpen en su vida tranquila? ¿La parca estará intentando cobrar otra vida? Sera hora de que Roxas recobre todo su valor para enfrentar al misterioso Vanitas y recuperar la vida tomada de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Como me ha gustado tanto esta historia y a juzgar por una opinión en la historia anterior, que me pareció muy acertada y que me ha motivado, he decidido hacer una secuela de Kingdom Roxas-Ventus.**_

_**Así que he aquí la **__**"**__**revancha**__**"**__** de nuestro protagonista Roxas, esperemos que esta vez sí se consiga un final feliz junto con Ventus.**_

_**(NOTAS: Para aquellos que ya se han leído la historia completa de Kingdom Roxas-Ventus, el final que he tomado en cuenta como definitivo es el primero.**_

_**La historia estará narrada en algunos capítulos por Roxas)**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, espero disfruten esta historia**_

_**CAPITULO 1 EL SEGUNDO COMIENZO.**_

Abrió los ojos totalmente agitado, por la gran oscuridad que había en ese extraño lugar, había un silencio absoluto, tanto, que escuchó el crujir de las maderas del piso cuando se levantó. Observó con determinación el lugar, había una ventana cubierta por trapos de donde emanaba una pequeña luz por los agujeros, también observó una puerta desgastada frente a él, tenía unos símbolos muy extraños.

-¡Roxas!-escuchó un llamado, y alguien que forcejeo la puerta.

-¿Ventus?-preguntó él, se acercó justo cuando pararon de forcejearla.

-¡Por aquí!-le gritó nuevamente, ésta vez miró un pequeño agujero justo a un lado de la puerta, por donde se asomaban unos ojos azules y unos dedos.

-Ventus-susurró a punto de llorar. -te sacaré de ahí.

Roxas intentó asomarse distinguiendo algo de lo que había dentro de esa habitación, lo único que alumbraba era una pequeña vela, más allá de Ventus había una infinita penumbra, se escuchaban unas risas a lo lejos.

Forcejeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue capaz de siquiera moverla.

-Buscaré la llave-alcanzó a decir mientras comenzaba a mirar a todo su alrededor.

-¡Roxas!-Ventus volvió a sacar sus dedos por el agujero, como queriendo alcanzar a su hermano.

-¡Roxas! ¡Roxas! ¿Te vas a ir?

-Buscaré la llave…-Roxas examinó un poco la forma de la cerradura, era extraña, como la figura de una cruz.

-¡No! ¡No debes! ¡Roxas! ¡No vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!-Ventus gritó con desesperación, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. -¡Por favor, Roxas! ¡No lo hagas!

Roxas se agachó junto al agujero, sin saber qué decir, dentro de su interior gritaba por abrir esa puerta, pero su corazón se desmoronaba con tan solo escuchar las súplicas de su hermano.

"_Estaré aquí, en tus sueños más profundos, pero ya no será como parte de una pesadilla. Esperare días, semanas y hasta años… Hasta que volvamos a reunirnos, porque ni la muerte podrá separarnos de nuestra promesa. Hasta pronto, Roxas"_

Las palabras fueron silenciadas por eco de una risa descontrolada junto con el sonido de un rechinido dentro de esa habitación.

En ese instante Roxas despertó, el cálido viento que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto lo hizo tranquilizarse.

-Tan solo… otro sueño-susurró, el viento matinal volvió a acosarlo, recién estaba amaneciendo, eso solo significaba...

-¿Hoy regresas a la escuela?-preguntó una mujer que preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, viró para ver al joven que alistaba sus cosas de mala gana. No es que le molestara ir a la escuela, más bien era por todas las veces que se lo habían recordado durante toda la semana pasada.

Habían sido cientos de personas… ¡Hasta los mismo doctores!

Eso lo había hecho desconfiar de tener un día tranquilo escolar, más bien se imaginaba las locuras que harían sus amigos para incomodarlo ¿los doctores también estarían involucrados?

Se golpeo las mejillas negando con la cabeza.

"¡Con estos pensamientos me siento como Sora!"

-Ha sido tan pronto…-suspiró la mujer con tristeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No te pongas así, mamá… regresaré en la tarde.-dijo el joven intentando sonar positivo.

Poco después salió de su casa, celebraba por dentro porque ese día nadie había ido a molestarlo, no como el semestre pasado… pero, todo eso lo había soñado ¿o no?

"Sí, fue parte de un sueño, nada más"

-¡Hola, Roxas!

En la esquina de la parada de autobús, como si llevara poco tiempo esperando, una chica rubia le sonreía y le hacía señas con la mano.

-Buenos días.-le devolvió el saludo sintiéndose más que raro, como un tonto adormilado, no sabía por qué, pero se le vino a la cabeza que esa chica resultaba ser una desconocida, después de todo él había estado dormido durante años, conocía a sus amigos solo por suposiciones dentro de sus sueños.

-¿Te sientes bien? Si es muy pronto, podrías posponer las clases.

-No, estoy bien.-lo menos que quería era desistir otra semana, para soportar las condolencias de las personas.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.-le sonrió ella, Roxas solo puso asentir.

"Mi nombre es Roxas. El día de ayer terminaron las vacaciones, el día de hoy comenzaron las clases para mí…

Iré a la escuela preparatoria de la isla, todo lo que sé de ella es por las historias que mis amigos me han contado…

El motivo por el que decidí ingresar hasta hoy no me es muy claro, creo que tuve un extraño presentimiento respecto a ella…"

*Roxas sube al autobús en compañía de su amiga*

"Pensé en hacer un cambio en mi vida, algo que en realidad no anhelo, aunque la verdad… tal vez sea…"

*Roxas se recarga viendo por una de las ventanillas del autobús*

"Esos sueños que quiero olvidar"

Baje del autobús para comenzar a caminar junto con muchos otros estudiantes que avanzaban por un sendero repleto de basura de hojas de otoño. Casi enseguida pude ver los edificios que sobresalían adelante en el camino.

Supuse que esa era la escuela, aunque creo que puse una cara demasiado antipática porque presentí la mirada de Naminé clavada sobre mi, ella quería decirme algo, pero no lo hizo.

Me da algo de vergüenza causarle tanto miedo a una chica como ella.

-¡Naminé, por aquí!-gritó un grupo de chicas más adelante.

Naminé asintió en silencio y sin moverse de su lugar, por primera vez puedo deducir que ella estaba con los nervios de punta, ¿pero por qué? ¿tan mala era mi compañía?

-Adelante.- intenté animarla a salir de su trance.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Estoy bien. Mientras Sora o Lea no aparezcan.

Ella se echó una risita divertida, demasiado encantadora. Espera… ¿yo dije eso? ¡Que tonto pensando así de mi amiga!

-Está bien. Me voy a adelantar, te veré adentro.-se despidió corriendo directo a donde estaban sus amigas, aunque todavía me miró de reojo un poco indecisa. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente? Como una vez me dejo Lea, las chicas son controles difíciles de manejar, tienes que cuidar de no presionar los botones equivocados… ¡Bah, yo ni siquiera se a lo que en realidad se refería!

Seguí tanto tiempo pensando que, cuando me di cuenta, ya no habían alumnos a mi alrededor. Estaba casi por llegar cuando escuché que alguien sollozaba no muy lejos, me quedé pensando por unos momentos, decidiendo si averiguar o no…

-¡Hey, ¿dónde esta ese gran amigo al que todos llaman Roxas?-escuché un grito por la entrada de la escuela, viendo bien, ahí estaba un chico pelirrojo y un castaño que buscaban por todos lados.

-Decidido.

Me regrese buscando con la mirada, hasta que distinguí una figura de espaldas, en un primer instante me pareció un chico rubio…

-¡¿Ventus?!- se me heló la sangre con tan solo suponerlo. Pero es lo que me decían mis ojos, era mi hermano, llorando como en aquel sueño, ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si él en realidad estaba aquí?

-¿Por qué estoy tan asustada? Me siento sola, y nadie quiere notarlo…

Con esa voz mi vista se fue aclarando, ahora era la figura de una joven chica. Por dentro me desilusionó, pero ¿no había quedado estar dispuesto a aceptar la verdad? Después de todo mis verdaderos sentimientos eran los de la esperanza…

-Toma.

La curiosa jovencilla se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar mi voz, concentró su vista directo al sobre de pañuelos que le ofrecía. ¡Pero no por eso quiere decir que yo también he llorado! Era solo… un regalo de mi mamá…

La chica me arrebató un par haciéndome reaccionar.

-Perdón si te asusté, es que… te escuché y… Eso te servirá.- intentaba sonar amable, aunque la verdad ese no es mi fuerte. Bueno, todo era mejor a tener que lidiar con Sora y Lea.

-Gracias.

Se secó las lágrimas y me sonrió amablemente.

Esa sonrisa… esos ojos tristes… tan solo me llevaban de vuelta a épocas que quería olvidar…

-Hay cosas por las que en verdad tendrás que llorar, nunca porque te sientas sola. Créeme, lo sé.- era verdad, no soportaba mirar a la gente llorando por cosas tan insignificantes y sin sentido, ellos no tenía ni idea del verdadero dolor.

Ella me miró un tanto confundida, pero después volvió a sonreírme, esa calidez… ese sentimiento que me transmitió… solo hubo una persona que fue capaz de hacerlo… pero no le haré caso, ya no me preguntaré demasiado por cosas tan simples, ya no sacaré conclusiones tan precipitadas.

Me vi caminando de nuevo hacia la escuela en compañía de ella. Estoy empezando a opinar que estar tanto tiempo divagando me va a traer problemas, es decir ¿a qué hora empezamos a caminar?

Ni siquiera me acuerdo si le dije algo mas…

-Este… soy Sun.-dijo ella después de un rato en silencio, la joven jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba el piso. Era aún más tímida que Naminé.

Aunque… su timidez también me recordaba a alguien… esa sensación otra vez… ¿qué será?

Sentí los ojos curiosos de ella y me sobresalté, pero intenté ocultarlo prosiguiendo con las presentaciones:

-Soy Roxas. Eh… dime, ¿eres nueva aquí?

-Algo así-contestó más animada, -estudié medio año aquí, porque me mudé muchas veces y no me decidía donde quedarme, pero al fin y al cabo me gustó esta ciudad. Así que aquí estoy…

¿Qué podría gustarle a alguien en esta ciudad?

La escuela era enorme, tal como la recordaba de mis sueños, nada era diferente. La fuente del ángel, los árboles y las cuantiosas bancas y mesas de descanso. Muchos alumnos comenzaban a relacionarse con viejos y nuevos compañeros.

Yo no perdí tiempo y me acerqué a la hoja del muestrario con el nombre de los grupos.

Sun hizo lo mismo.

-Vamos a ver, grupo 2. ¿cuál te tocó a ti, Roxas?-preguntó sin pensar, yo la miré algo sorprendido. De inmediato ella se disculpó:

-No es de mi incumbencia… en realidad, yo… no tenía que… lo que digo es que…

-Grupo 2 también.

-No tenías por que contestar.

-No me molesta para nada, además…

-Somos amigos- ella volvió a avergonzarse con lo que había dicho.

-¿Amigos?- fue algo rápida esa suposición pero en realidad no me causó ninguna reacción especial ni de molestia. -supongo que tienes razón.

Su primera reacción de alegría fue abrazarme, yo me quedé congelado y algo sorprendido, entonces ella retrocedió nuevamente arrepentida, supongo que era de esas personas tan entusiastas como Sora, que actúan antes de pensar las cosas.

-Bien, supongo que nos vemos después.-comenzó a correr lejos del alcance de mi vista, cubriéndose la cara con un par de libros para que nadie la viera.

Yo seguí concentrándome en mis labores si prestarle demasiada atención, pensándolo mejor, no sabía si en realidad quería a una versión femenina de Sora como amiga…

-Vamos a ver-susurré acercándome a una placa en la pared, -éste es el edificio B, así que…

-¡Roxas!

-Sora, ¿tú aquí?-maldije mi maldita suerte, si tan solo me hubiera apurado a entrar a clase…

-¡¿No es grandioso?! Yo también estoy en el mismo grupo, a Hayner también le tocó igual.

-¡No hay como compartir mi valioso tiempo con ustedes dos!-llegó Hayner abrazándose de nosotros, -Además mira a todas esas nuevas compañeras… ¡muero por conocer a la profesora!

Hayner… no hay mucho que decir sobre él, además de que es el típico casanova del grupo de amigos que se han adherido a mi compañía, no es que no me agrade, pero suele ser muy estresante estar en su compañía, nunca se sabe que pasa por la cabeza de esta clase de tipos…

En cuanto a Sora… solo puedo decir que es de los amigos de los cuales es muy difícil deshacerte de ellos…

-¡Hey Roxas! ¿quieres escuchar un chiste? He estado ensayando junto a Lea y…

No perdí el tiempo y camine a lo largo del pasillo, abriéndome paso entre los escandalosos de mis compañeros hasta que me choque con todo una muralla de adolescentes fiesteros con gorros, serpentinas y toda la cosa. El más alto de ellos me abrazo por el cuello y comenzó a cantar una canción que tenía todo menos rima.

-¡Me complace anunciarte, mi afortunado amigo, que ya tienes la edad suficiente como para unirte a mi comité!

-Lea, estoy llegando tarde a mi clase.-intentaba safarme de su acoso a lo que él celebraba aún más.

-¡Les aviso a todos los aquí presentes que el "Comité fiesteros" está en busca de nuevos miembros! Aquellos interesados pueden presentarse mañana en las canchas exteriores, justo después de el término de las clases.

-¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!- gritó Hayner desde su lugar, con Sora haciéndole segunda voz.

Lea me miró alborotando mi cabello con sus manos como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

-¡Y no se preocupen! Que no habrá ninguna clase de preferencia para los lugares… así que tendrás que esforzarte amigo.

Resople malhumorado, no había peor cosa que estos "amigos". Estaba comenzando a entablar una guerra de palabras con Lea, pero algo me sacó de toda mi razón, había sido algo que se había escabullido de entre los alumnos más lejanos. Una figura a la cual jamás en la vida confundiría, sus ojos que podría jurar habían estado espiándome desde su lugar, brillaron con tal malicia y burla, que habrían encendido a cualquiera.

No podía ser cierto… tendría que estar loco por reconocerlo así…

_**Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Me pareció justo dejarlo en suspenso, pobre Roxas, nunca tendrá una vida escolar normal XD**_


	2. Los Nuevos

**CAPITULO 2 LOS NUEVOS**

**Nota: ****Es necesario haber leído Kingdom Roxas-Ventus para entender la historia de aquí en adelante. Si de todas maneras quieren leerlo así, adelante, pueden hacerlo, pero les será un poquito difícil entenderlo.**

Tendría que haber estado soñándolo, pero algo en su consciencia no lo dejaba en paz. Si tan solo Lea no lo hubiera estado distrayendo, tal vez hubiera distinguido mejor esa silueta que tanto lo estaba inquietando. Lo peor era lo que suponía haber visto… todas sus preocupaciones se reducían a estar pegado a un asiento, rodeado de despreocupados compañeros que hablaban escandalosamente.

"_Simplemente no puede ser cierto__"_

-Oye Roxas… la profesora ya entró.-le susurró Xion por detrás, seguramente ella también estaba en la misma clase que él.

-Bienvenidos sean a mi clase, y la razón por lo que lo digo es porque veo nuevos rostros… Bueno, he de anunciarles que mis reglas son muy simples: Sean puntuales y Compórtense. Yo soy la profesora Corset.-la alta mujer de voluptuosa figura caminó mirando aprehensivamente a los alumnos.

-Es hermosa.-suspiró en voz baja Hayner mientras Roxas negaba con la cabeza, todavía sin poder creer que tendría que soportarlo durante todo un año.

-A mi no me gusta perder el tiempo con las presentaciones, pero es una obligación en todas las escuelas, y como sé que ustedes disfrutan de los nervios de sus compañe-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, fue un chirrido tan molesto que llamó la atención de todos. Roxas podía ver la sombra por el piso aún antes de que entraran, se distrajo en sus pensamientos recordando nuevamente sus sueños.

Apenas se abrió, la puerta fue cerrada igual de lento. En cuanto lo vieron, todos empezaron a susurrar:

"¿Quién es? ¿Alguna vez lo habías visto? Es nuevo"

Sora, que estaba justo al costado izquierdo de Roxas, también estiraba el cuello para mirar, cegando por completo al rubio.

-¿Usted pertenece también a la clase?-preguntó la profesora algo sorprendida.

Roxas solo pudo distinguir su uniforme, estaba ocupado intentando quitarse a Sora de encima.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-siguió preguntando la mujer.

Hubo otro largo silencio, antes de que una voz recobrara fuerzas y pronunciara lo que tanto tenía en suspenso a todos.

-Vanitas.

La palabra le heló la sangre, se puso de pie por puro impulso, conteniendo el grito ahogado que estuvo a punto de dar.

-¿R-Roxas?- se atrevió a preguntar Sora, en medio de todo ese suspenso. Miró a su amigo que estaba totalmente pálido, le temblaban los brazos y sus ojos azules como platos estaba clavados en la figura de enfrente.

-¡TÚ!- fue lo único que salió de su garganta, señaló al chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. No le importó llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor, en esos momentos se sentía en un cuarto completamente oscuro y vacío frente a ese asqueroso ser que le había arrebatado toda su felicidad.

¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse en su vida de esa forma? ¿es que no lo había bastado con llevarse una vida, también reclamaría la de Roxas?

Pero Vanitas no reaccionó más que para ladear la boca y reacomodar la mochila que cargaba en su espalda. Se encaminó directo a un asiento vacío, dejando a todos como estatuas.

La profesora fue la primera en salir de su trance y carraspeo un poco viendo su lista.

A base de empujones lograron poner a Roxas en su asiento, quien no despegaba los ojos del nuevo.

-Roxas. Le toca a usted presentarse a sus compañeros.

Vanitas le dedicó una rápida mirada y Roxas solo pudo corresponderle con una cada vez más furiosa, de no ser por el miedo e impresión que recorría su cuerpo, se hubiera puesto de pie para golpearle la cara con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Roxas? Le toca a usted presentarse a sus compañeros.

-¡Roxas, te están hablando hombre!-Hayner incitó a su amigo a reaccionar, apenas sacado de sus pensamientos, Roxas se puso de pie sin saber qué decir.

Miró a la profesora y luego a sus compañeros.

-Adelante, comparta algo sobre usted.

Volvió a mirar al grupo de alumnos y repasó con sus manos su camisa para armarse de valor y comenzar a hablar.

-Soy Roxas. Y acabo de entrar a esta escuela.

Se sintió estúpido con lo que decía, pero no se le ocurría nada, sus pensamientos volvían a todos esos sueños que lo atormentaban por las noches…

-¿Algo más que quiera compartirnos, joven Roxas?

La voz de la profesora era algo lejana, su corazón todavía latía fuerte por la adrenalina de haber escuchado el nombre de ese ser atroz que le había arrebatado su felicidad ¡tenía que ser él!

-¡Hola Roxas!- sus ojos captaron la repentina entrada de una chica que lo saludaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa era Sun, a quien no le importó irrumpir a mitad de la presentación.

-Señorita, usted también…?

-¡Sí! Soy Sun…- la chica cerró la puerta y tomó el primer asiento vacío que encontró, con una cara roja de la vergüenza, al parecer apenas se había dado cuenta de su interrupción.

-No se siente jovencita, que usted es la siguiente para presentarse. Gracias joven Roxas, puede sentarse.

El rubio se dejó caer de golpe en su asiento, la fuerza de sus piernas lo habían traicionado.

Sun se puso de pie intentando ignorar todas las miradas.

-Soy Sun y… me cambio mucho de escuelas pero creo que esta es la definitiva, así que… ¡es un placer conocerlos!

-Muy bien, puede sentarse. Ahora sigue, el joven Vanitas…

Roxas volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada solo que esta vez Vanitas no correspondió, se puso de pie alzando los hombros y resoplando un poco.

-Soy Vanitas. Eso es todo.-dijo secamente, mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar, ignorando a todo mundo.

_Más tarde, recién terminada la clase…_

-Roxas, en la clase… estuviste…-comenzaba a divagar Xion con cierta preocupación.

-Lo que Xion quiere decir es que estuviste muy raro, ¿conoces a los nuevos?-completó Sora mientras se llevaba a la boca un montón de chicles.

Roxas bajo la cabeza, en esos momentos sentía una fuerte necesidad de ir a buscar a ese tal Vanitas e interrogarlo sobre sus oscuros propósitos, pero no encontraba las fuerzas ¿por qué era tan cobarde? Le ocurrió algo parecido cuando pudo enfrentar a ese tal Lorian para salvar a su hermano.

"¿Pero si todo fue un sueño?"

-Ya no estoy seguro de que partes fueron de mi sueño y qué partes fueron verdad.

-¿Hablas de tu sueño cuando estuviste en coma?

El rubio asintió, -Ese tal Vanitas…

-¿Lo soñaste?-completó Xion algo sorprendida.

-Pero eso no puede ser, porque ninguno de nosotros lo conocíamos, no te pudimos haber contado sobre él.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¡Basta de preocupaciones! Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo conoces a la chica nueva?-preguntó Hayner con urgencia, cortando por completo la conversación de sus amigos.

Aunque Roxas se molestó, le logró contestar: -Ella… la conocí en la mañana…

-¡No puede ser! El primer día y ya has ligado… ¡de ninguna manera dejaré que alguien como tú me gane en el juego de la seducción.

Roxas hizo una mueca, -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Alguien como yo? Yo no participo en esos juegos.

De repente frente a ellos apareció Naminé, fue tan repentino que casi se tropezaron con ella. La rubia los miró dos veces antes de poder hablar.

-E-esto… emm… ¿quieres ir a desayunar, Roxas?

Roxas empezó a sonrojarse junto con una sensación de irritación en su estómago, mientras Hayner y Sora le daban codazos en la espalda.

-¡Iré a comenzar también el juego!-exclamó Hayner corriendo con una gran sonrisa burlona mientras del pasillo aparecían Pence y Olette para seguirlo.

-Roxas, ¿de qué juego hablaba?-preguntó Naminé extrañada, a lo que Roxas intentó retomar su compostura.

-No te preocupes, tiene una de esas crisis mentales en las que cree que todo es un juego…

-¡Así es Hayner!-se rió Sora a sus espalda, se habían olvidado por completo de que estaba junto a ellos.

-Justo igual que tú Sora.- por un lado apareció el peli plateado acompañado de la pelirroja.

-¡Riku!¡Kairi!

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a intentarlo-lo interrumpió antes de que el castaño se lanzara para abrazarlos, hizo un puchero pero igual abrazó a Kairi, ella le correspondió algo sonrojada, Naminé fue la única en notarlo y le guiño un ojo.

-Hey, mira Roxas! ¡Ahí va nuestro nuevo compañero!-el para nada discreto de Sora gritó en voz alta y señaló directo a un chico de cabello negro que cruzaba la cafetería en silencio, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Miró justo cuando Roxas lo hacía, ambos volvieron a dedicarse una mirada poco amistosa, pero no duró lo suficiente, pues se perdió directo a la zona de las canchas deportivas.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes todavía…-susurró cuando sus amigos miraba a Roxas.

-Suena como a que tienes algo que hacer, y que necesitas de nuestra ayuda.-comentó Naminé, ella que siempre parecía adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo.

Roxas asintió,-Tengo algo, solo para averiguar un poco sobre nuestro nuevo compañero.

-¡Me apunto!-celebró Sora con emoción.

-Bien, este es el plan…-comenzó a susurrarlo a sus amigos, mientras se juntaban para escucharlo.

A pesar de que Roxas no sabía si se estaría metiendo con la parca en persona, de ahora en adelante lo que más le importaba… era conocer los verdaderos propósitos de este oscuro personaje. ¿En verdad Vanitas era la parca? ¿Qué estaría planeando ahora?

¿Planearía traer la muerte de nuevo?

_**Fin del capitulo. Estos son los nuevos personajes, pero les prometo que estos no serán los únicos XD**_

_**Solo puedo decirles que cada uno tiene su papel importante en la historia, falta definir cuál**__**…**_

_**¡Los veo el próximo capítulo! (espero no tardarme)**_


End file.
